


RPF

by CellyLS



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Serial Killer, Slash, ficwriter, mcdanno
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny descobre que Grace anda lendo fanfictions na internet. Mas não de qualquer tipo, são RPFs sobre ninguém menos do que o loirinho e seu “namorado lindo e gostoso” Steven McGarrett. As histórias são ridículas, e Danny está disposto a acabar com a página McDanno, quer dizer, ele vai fazer isso, só precisa terminar de ler mais algumas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte 1: McDanno?!

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é uma rpf no universo do h50, sobre Danny e Steve. Não tem nada a ver com os atores do seriado ;)  
> É uma tentativa de humor - meu coraçãozinho angst ficou tentado a se manifestar, mas espero que eu tenha conseguido conter meus impulsos maléficos nesta aqui (embora eu tenha escrito no presente ^^)  
> obs: Foi escrita para o primeiro festival de fics da comunidade casa-de-ideas.livejournal.com

Danny fica sem piscar, e por um lado sua mente paterna exclui a possibilidade, terminantemente.  _Não. Não é o que ele está pensando_. Mas seu raciocínio prático, sua mentalidade realista e objetiva de detetive não consegue negar a evidência em suas mãos. Lentamente, numa tentativa de reagir, as sobrancelhas experientes erguem-se como se o objetivo delas seja de se juntar à linha inicial de cabelos do topete loiro que o detetive carrega com tanto orgulho no topo da cabeça todos os dias. E o orgulho e o topete continuariam lá, intocados, se o mundo não tivesse alcançado a bênção da tecnologia, mais especificamente a  _Internet_. As mãos esganando os cabelos, e a dúvida surge:  _Mas o que Rachel estava fazendo entre o cabeleireiro e a manicure? Quem estava supervisionando Grace para que ela não acessasse o lado aberrante da rede mundial de computadores?_

"Isso é tão legal, eu tenho mais duas na mochila!" o sorriso da garota estava resplandecente naquela tarde. Era sempre animado, recheado de conversas o caminho de casa quando Danny buscava Grace no colégio; desta vez, no lugar do rápido beijinho de despedida, Williams foi presenteado com aquele volume de folhas brancas que ela e uma amiga haviam imprimido do computador. "Você e o tio Steve são como heróis", a menina completou antes de descer do carro, seu rosto alterado apenas por felicidade, "Até logo, Danno!" e ela correu para a mansão Edwards. Pela breve conclusão que a capa simples da impressão permitiu ao loiro na hora, Grace e a colega de classe estavam interessadas em literatura. Ao menos foi no que ele acreditou com orgulho. Isso até passar os olhos pela primeira página quando chegou à sua casa minutos depois.

E é aí que ele continua até agora. Um pai chocado, lendo sobre o tópico que a filha e a "amiga" _(uma má influência, com certeza, Danny vai proibir Grace de falar com essa meliante novamente!)_  andaram xeretando no tempo que deveriam estudar álgebra ou brincarem de Barbie! _Mas quem foi que deixou sua filha ler ficções amadoras sobre uma suposta vida amorosa do pai com outro homem?!_

x

 

    

    

_"Não diga que foi em vão„_

 

_"― Por quê? ― o homem perguntou, sua voz inaudível aos ouvidos das duas pessoas que se beijavam no carro que acabara de estacionar em frente à casa McGarrett. Na penumbra da noite, em meio às folhagens que adornavam o pórtico, o homem aguardou em chocado silêncio até que alguém descesse do carro. Após mais um beijo demorado e uma promessa de se encontrarem no dia seguinte, Steven McGarrett afastou-se do veículo azul Royal, e a motorista seguiu seu caminho, para onde quer que fosse. Danny Williams continuou imóvel, perto dos arbustos. O outro homem passou por ali, e o detetive não deteve sua boca inquieta: ― Ei..._

_Steven virou-se de forma brusca, surpreso: ― Danny? O que está fazendo aqui? ― seus olhos procuraram o portão, a direção onde o carro estaria se Catherine não tivesse partido, e retornaram rapidamente para o loiro._

_― Meu carro quebrou ― a voz do detetive de Nova Jérsei não transmitiu emoção. Ele respirou profundamente e acrescentou: ― O mecânico disse que foi aquela acrobacia que apareceu nos noticiários. Vai ficar pronto só amanhã._

_O outro levou um segundo. ― Oh... eu, eu pagarei pelo conserto._

_Danny não disse nada. Olhou para baixo, para o engradado de seis longnecks que segurava. ― Você demorou a chegar. Quem trouxe você de carro? – fitou o rosto do outro enquanto aguardava pela resposta._

_― Ah, era Cath. Tivemos um treinamento hoje – nenhum sinal de incômodo ou arrependimento perturbou a fisionomia do fuzileiro naval enquanto ele explicava. ― Você trouxe cerveja, vamos entrar?_

_Danny desviou o foco para o nada, desapontado: ―... Eu estou cansado. Vou pra casa – começou a dar meia-volta; caminhou devagar, querendo sair rapidamente dali, mas ao mesmo tempo desejando que o moreno o impedisse, que falasse algo que o obrigasse a confrontá-lo, a exigir a explicação de por que ele beijara Catherine e prometera vê-la no dia seguinte depois do que acontecera entre ele e o detetive uma semana atrás. Danny viera aguardar na porta da casa após deixar o carro na oficina próxima dali, o loiro viera pronto para receber o marinheiro com um sorriso, mas estaria ele enganado e o que os dois fizeram juntos na outra noite não significava nada?"_

 

_(dragonflyoflove327)_

 

 

Danny passa os olhos estreitos vagamente pelo papel que McGarrett acabou de ler em voz alta para ele e a colega Kono. É o dia seguinte, os três estão na sala do comandante. A policial está entretida há vários minutos com a tela do computador que assumiu quando Steven começara a leitura. O moreno e o loiro permanecem de pé ao lado da mesa, Williams não consegue diminuir a inquietude que acaba por se manifestar em seu tom de indignação ao retorquir "Viu? Isso é absurdo," e cruzar os braços de forma impertinente. "E além de tudo você é um traidor safado."

"Do que está falando?" o fuzileiro naval mantém a calma, "Foi obviamente um mal-entendido," explica, como se estivesse até se divertindo com a situação.

O loiro volta a fazer a cara feia que mantinha desde aquela manhã, quando chegara ao trabalho trazendo a história que sua filha havia explicado que se chamava  _fanfiction_  e que existiam  _várias delas sobre ele e o tio Steve na internet, isso é tão legal!_ – remedara a garota ao entregar o papel à Kono, que não parou de dar risinhos desde então. "Não foi mal entendido, está escrito claramente: você me usou e depois me traiu com Cath. Na verdade, você já havia traído Cath comigo antes, e depois me traiu com ela, o que é tecnicamente um traimento duplo." O moreno revira os olhos enquanto o detetive continua, "E Grace leu isso. Ela leu que eu caí na velha armadilha de me envolver com um homem comprometido, e que esse homem é você. E que você é um SEAL superpoderoso e safado que salva o dia e depois mente pra se dar bem." A policial não consegue deter o riso.

"Danny, aqui está dizendo que houve uma  _coisa_  que os dois fizeram juntos, mas não especifica o quê", o marinheiro usa a abordagem racional que na maioria das vezes auxilia nos surtos paternos que o parceiro manifesta vez e outra, agora mais, já que Grace está na adolescência. Mas Steven sequer termina de falar e o loirinho está enrugando a testa na sua direção.

"Esse é exatamente o argumento de quem mentiria pra conseguir o que quer. O escritor capturou mesmo a sua essência."

McGarrett junta os lábios, já quase enfadado, "E eles não podem ser amigos? As outras histórias que você disse que leu no site foram totalmente explícitas, por que esse tal de..."

_"Dragonflyoflove327",_  Kono ajuda, jamais retirando os olhos da tela.

" _Dragonfly..._ " o comandante parece grato pela breve ajuda, "por que esse escritor seria tão sutil se não fosse pra mostrar exatamente que nesta história aqui,  _a qual Grace leu,_ não haverá romance?" Arqueia uma das sobrancelhas de maneira presunçosa, "Aposto que nem todas as ficções desse tipo são inadequadas para menores de dezoito anos".

"Eu pesquisei sobre isso, Steven. Eu passei a noite de ontem lendo coisas impressionantes," Williams mostra um brilho psicótico no olhar. Aponta para o canto da tela do computador que a policial tão concentradamente utiliza, "Está vendo ali? Está escrito  _McDanno_ , significa que as pessoas estão escrevendo estórias de sexo sobre nós dois.  _Sexo_ ", a exasperação na voz do loiro aumenta a cada palavra, "Não me venha falar de sutilezas quando foi a minha filha pura e angelical quem me trouxe essa pérola escolhida dentre contos eróticos e deixou esta nota explicando em termos leigos pra mim o que é  _slash!_ "

"Danny tem razão, chefe. Esta página de fãs é direcionada a trabalhos transformativos de  _slash_  e  _femmeslash_ ", a policial acrescenta, sem ajudar na causa do comandante. "Tem umas histórias quentes aqui sobre mim, Lori e Cath," continua, lendo distraidamente. Os dois homens quase quebram os pescoços girando na sua direção, a havaiana sorri. "Foco, meninos. Vocês estão discutindo sobre como as fanfictions são absurdas e fazem mal aos filhos," debocha.

McGarrett sinaliza, sem perder tempo, "Eu não. Quem está achando problema nisso é ele".

E a expressão de Danny é de ainda mais desaprovação.

"Isso é incrível. Vocês estão sendo a febre do momento", a morena completa, mesmerizada pelos dados disponíveis no site.

O detetive agita as mãos no ar, "Que maravilha! Isso é mesmo incrível. Eu me sinto  _in-crí-vel_. Ter adolescentes escrevendo ficções que exploram os confins do meu traseiro na internet é mesmo uma honra!" Steven se divertiu com a tirada cheia de sarcasmo.

"Não são apenas adolescentes que escrevem as histórias", Kono volta a explicar. "E pelo que estou vendo aqui, McDanno é um dos  _threads_  de  _real person fiction_  com o maior acervo depois daqueles dois irmãos ocultistas que dirigem um impala."

Danny contorceu o rosto como se tivesse se perdido na metade da explicação da policial. "Eu quero que conste, em primeiro lugar, que eu não entendi uma palavra do que você disse," a morena sorri balançando a cabeça, "e em segundo lugar, nada disso me interessa. O que me preocupa... me apavora, na verdade, é que Grace está exposta a este tipo de coisa. Foi ela quem imprimiu isso e me trouxe pra ler. Eu não entendia por que a professora dela acenava e sorria daquele jeito cada vez que eu buscava a macaquinha no colégio. Agora eu sei que é por causa disto aqui!" acusa o computador. "E por causa de você também!" aponta para Steven.

O outro se ofende, "Como assim? Eu sou tão vítima quanto você!"

"Não. Não é! Fica tirando a camisa e me chamando de Danno na frente de todos, e agora eu tenho que ver o apelido que a minha filha criou sendo usado pra denominar a sessão de orgias do site de ficção  _gay_  amadora!"

Steven retoma a aproximação diplomática, sempre indicada quando seu parceiro põe as mãos na cintura daquela forma: "Tudo bem. É simples. Eles estão usando a nossa imagem sem a nossa permissão. Podemos fazer com que derrubem a página", esclarece.

O loiro enruga o cenho e abre boca para acentuar sua incredulidade. "Há milhares de histórias, por acaso acha que eu quero algum dos juízes ou promotores que conhecemos lendo aqueles absurdos?" cruzou os braços, "Por que não usa Cath?! Agora é precisamente o momento em que o uso ilegal da tecnologia do Exército é necessário!"

Para a desilusão do detetive, além de corrigi-lo dizendo que se trata da  _Marinha_ e não do Exército, Steven informa que Catherine está em um treinamento e que não haveria como contatá-la no momento. O detetive de Nova Jérsei então bufa de forma debochada para os colegas – embora Kono não estivesse prestando atenção alguma – e diz que também tem alguns contatos.

O loirinho dá meia-volta e segue a trote, com seu gingado inconfundível, em direção à saída do escritório. E Steven corre atrás do parceiro, deixando para trás uma havaiana vidrada no computador.

Alguns minutos depois, Danny batia na porta de uma casa malcuidada, impaciente. O detetive intrépido não desistiu, batendo de novo, e de novo. De longe, no camaro onde estava aguardando, Steven observou a porta finalmente se abrir e Toast atender enrolado de qualquer forma em um edredom com o cabelo desafiando a gravidade em uma proeza que McGarrett acreditou fosse um dom que apenas os Williams possuíssem. O hacker despenteado e o detetive trocaram algumas palavras, alguns gestos exasperados provieram de Danny, e o loirinho entregou um pequeno bilhete onde estava escrito o endereço eletrônico. Toast passou os olhos pelo papel e desatou a gargalhar.

"Pronto. Está fora do ar", o homem de Nova Jérsei irradia satisfação ao confirmar na tela de seu computador que a página McDanno deixou de funcionar.

"Você destruiu o trabalho de centenas de escritores amadores que se esforçaram por aquelas histórias," McGarrett replica, nada impressionado enquanto permanece estirado no sofá do gabinete de Williams, os tornozelos e os dedos das mãos cruzados despreocupadamente.

Danny gira na cadeira com um dos cotovelos sobre a mesa. Umedece levemente o canto da boca, intrigado: "Então você não se importa? Não se importa que Grace e outras pessoas leiam sobre como eu prenso você contra a parede e faço aquelas coisas que eu nem conheço o nome?"

"É apenas ficção, Danny. E do pouco que eu li, quem fazia o papel de prensar era eu."

O detetive fica sem palavras por um segundo. "Você está se aproveitando dessa situação ridícula pra afagar o seu ego?" questiona algo entre admirado e aborrecido, "Eu não acredito que isso é só mais uma oportunidade pro seu complexo de controle se manifestar".

Steven, como resposta à discussão do parceiro, apenas dá de ombros. Nesse momento, Kono chama-os da porta envidraçada da sala informando que o Five-0 está sendo destacado para investigar mais um crime. Os dois levantam-se para começarem o trabalho, e Williams não deixa de comentar que a mente do  _SEAL é um achado que deve ser estudado_ , que ele  _ainda tem o telefone daquele psiquiatra_ , que o moreno _não deve esperar o sintoma do ego excessivo progredir ainda mais do que isso_.

E assim os dois continuam com suas rotinas. Naquela noite, e nas seguintes após o trabalho, Danny tenta usar a insaciável curiosidade que corre em sua família como justificativa para a biblioteca que, em vez de ter sido apagada, está salva em uma pasta dentro de uma pasta dentro de outra pasta em um canto escondido na memória de seu smartphone – _impressionante como esses aparelhos se parecem cada vez mais com computadores mantendo a portabilidade de um telefone, isso é perfeito para uma leitura eventual, algo para matar o tempo enquanto se espera o jantar aquecer, ou o sono chegar, curiosidade passageira. As histórias são ridículas. A curiosidade vai passar._

Ele havia guardado os contos por impulso durante a rápida pesquisa preliminar que fizera antes de levar as fanfictions ao conhecimento dos colegas no Five-0. Só que depois que Toast tostou a página McDanno, seu dedo simplesmente não encontrava o botão  _delete,_  e Danny não queria se preocupar pensando se haveria um porquê além daquele que matara o gato. Ele alterou o título dos arquivos, é claro, o que faria se algum de seus colegas descobrisse que ele andava por aí com dúzias de contos amadores sobre ele e o SEAL que mais se parecia com um  _modelo fotográfico?_  – palavras de  _McD_Love_ , por mais que Danny concordasse.

Mas quanto mais Danny lia, menos sono ele tinha. E  _McD_Love_  escrevia muito bem. Ok. Talvez fosse impossível dissimular para si mesmo por tanto tempo, como ele gostaria de fazer. Talvez ele estivesse gostando das histórias após alguns dias de leitura. Mas então era isso, gosto pela leitura não usual. Seu interesse  _não tem nada a ver com o corpo sarado do comandante sendo descrito e explorado de tantas formas quanto as cores das calças cargo que o moreno possui_  – Danny reassegura isso a cada cinco minutos, e passa para a próxima fic.

Mal sabe ele que não é o único a guardar um diretório secreto em seu dispositivo eletrônico.

x

A semana recomeça. Danny tem que esperar até o próximo dia de visita para ter com Grace a conversa que ele odiaria ainda mais do que a vez em que tentou explicar como a atenção daqueles garotos ao redor dela não resultaria em algo surgindo de um repolho, que o que eles pretendiam com aqueles convites para a festa-da-piscina de Janine envolvia uma versão sórdida que nada tinha a ver com uma cegonha, e sim com minutos de alegria que não justificavam a dor bíblica prevista para o final dos nove meses seguintes. Na conversa, antes que o loiro pudesse encerrar o ensaiado discurso de pai, cuja elaboração havia lhe ocupado os horários de almoço de semanas, Grace ofereceu os prós e contras dos métodos contraceptivos existentes e explicou ardorosamente todas as alterações fisiológicas pelas quais ela tinha que passar  _todos_ os meses enquanto seus amigos só precisavam fazer a barba, e que qualquer pessoa que subestimasse a injustiça disso era idiota.

O detetive suspira imaginando o que mais a filha teria para lhe ensinar desta vez. E os dias se passam em mais uma semana calma – o que Danny não sabe se é bom ou ruim, pois isso lhe deixa mais tempo para ler. Como nos dias anteriores, o loiro vai para o trabalho pelo caminho usual e passa pelos pontos usuais que como usualmente estão repletos de turistas e nativos de corpos esculturais. Tudo é estupidamente radiante naquela ilha, e Williams sente falta da poluição e do cinza, sente falta da capacidade de esconder suas olheiras com mais facilidade quando o ambiente não é tão alegre e relaxado. Ignorando isso, ele pensa durante o trajeto da garagem até a sede do Five-0 como é estranha essa sensação: agora que ele sabe sobre as histórias, qualquer sorriso, qualquer risada ou olhar na sua direção denuncia um leitor em potencial, alguém que pode ter usado suas horas livres na noite passada para se divertir lendo sobre momentos quentes fictícios entre o detetive e o comandante,  _exatamente como ele fez_. E naqueles momentos, os dois aparentemente são máquinas sexuais insaciáveis – algo que sua mente lógica treinada não consegue conceber, não na magnitude das histórias. Porque seria até aceitável possuir o colega em cima da mesa do escritório envidraçado e "miraculosamente" não serem vistos por ninguém – Danny perdeu a conta de quantas vezes leu isso. Agora, realizar tal façanha  _cinco vezes_ , sem qualquer descanso ou um copo de água para repor todo o suor que já teria deixado qualquer ser humano normal em estado comatoso é exagerar do ridículo.

Falando nisso, " _ridículo"_  é um termo amplamente utilizado no universo fanfiction. Universo onde McGarrett é  _ridiculamente_ atraente, seu físico torneado é  _ridículo_  de tão perfeito, seus olhos são azuis e verdes e castanhos e uma  _ridicularidade_  de cores que Danny sabe desde o primeiro dia de trabalho que são um exagero para o nome da cor "avelã". E enquanto cumprimenta o comandante no início do expediente, Danny tenta expulsar da cabeça aquela  _ridiculeza_  de adjetivos. Precisa limpar sua mente antes de poder responder.  _Steve é lindo. Ponto. Seus olhos são avelã. Ponto._  "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia. Acabamos de ser chamados", o moreno responde apanhando as chaves do camaro das mãos do loirinho. Que ótimo início para uma sexta-feira.

"Homem branco, trinta anos. Foi esfaqueado nas costas. Não encontramos identificação e não há testemunhas. A hora aproximada da morte foi entre as onze e meia-noite de ontem", Chin informa de maneira prática aos colegas que chegam ao local do crime. "A carteira da vítima foi encontrada com o dinheiro, mas sem os documentos", enquanto seu primo explica a situação, Kono aproxima-se do corpo, os olhos vidrados na solitária flor de hibisco marcada como prova ao lado do homem estirado no chão daquele beco. A policial ajoelha-se ao lado de Max, o legista, que neste momento está abrindo a boca da vítima e retirando dali um pequeno bilhete que estava dobrado e fora depositado na garganta do homem.

"Você está bem?" Steven interrompe a conversa com Chin para perguntar, os colegas observando o rosto da havaiana ficar ainda mais sério quando ela lê as letras do papel nas mãos de Max, que formam a palavra  _haole_. O legista entrega a ela o papelote agora preservado em um pacote de evidências, e a morena fica de pé. "Eu já vi essa situação antes. Um assassino em série ataca turistas que desrespeitam a cultura da ilha. Ele deixa para trás uma flor e faz a vítima engolir o bilhete."

"Nunca ouvi falar desse assassino" Chin comenta.

A policial não altera seu rosto preocupado: "Este é o problema. Eu li isso naquele site de fanfiction."

 

 


	2. Yo me llamo Estevan

_“Delicada beleza„_

    

       
_“O caso estava resolvido, o assassino fora preso e nada mais impedia que os dois expressassem o que os incomodava desde o começo daquela semana com a revelação que causara o término do relacionamento com Catherine._

_Palavras não foram necessárias. Foi um choque de lábios, de dentes, e calor. Daniel sentiu os braços treinados do SEAL ao seu redor e em todos os lugares, apertando e lhe causando sensações inimagináveis. O peitoral forte arfava “Danny”, a palavra escapando como um gemido dos lábios sedentos e deliciosos. O moreno aprofundou o beijo, dando-se e permitindo a Daniel beber mais e mais de seu sabor picante e doce; e ele segurava e provava o loiro como se pretendesse devorá-lo. Afastou-se rapidamente e retirou a camiseta._ Uma delícia _– Daniel admirou seu amigo, agora amante. A camisa do detetive foi arrancada, e as mãos de Steven procuraram pelo botão da calça do loiro enquanto a boca quente mordiscava seu peito de maneira intoxicante. O loiro sentiu os músculos do parceiro tensionarem-se sob a pele bronzeada e moveu-se, colando seus corpos, desejando aquele contato com ânsia._

_Apaixonado e em transe, o detetive acariciava a pessoa em seus braços sabendo que naquele corpo divinamente desenhado obteria um prazer que jamais conseguiria com outra pessoa._

_Isso, porque eles se amavam.”_

_(Katsy-McD)_

X

Ao enxergar a figura forte e esguia de seu parceiro escorado no batente da porta, Danny sequer tem tempo de evitar que seus olhos desçam do rosto até a frente da calça do amigo, confirmando mais uma vez o que está escrito na ficção que acabara de ler. A reação involuntária dura alguns segundos, os quais o detetive fortemente finge não terem acontecido e volta a colar o rosto na pasta que segura para que não tenham a chance de se repetirem. Aqueles contos não estavam apenas encantado um assassino, estavam mexendo com a sua cabeça. “Certo, acho que isso mostra por que foi uma ótima ideia ter dado a Toast a tarefa maravilhosa de derrubar aquela página de perversões”, o loiro exclama de sua mesa, ocupando-se em preencher os relatórios e ignorar que o outro acabara de fitá-lo com curiosidade. Danny estica o braço e joga para o lado a fanfiction sobre a flor de hibisco, agora marcada entre os documentos do caso, “Por acaso leu aquilo ali? Não acredito que esta história medonha e vergonhosa terá que servir como prova!”

O moreno ri da expressão de indignação de Danny. “Por que acha tão ruim? Excluindo o homicídio de hoje, isso significa que há pessoas fantasiando sobre você, deveria se sentir orgulhoso.”

Danny mostra um sorriso sardônico de meia boca: “E eu sei que  _você_  se sente orgulhoso. É claro. Não é a  _sua_  retaguarda que está descrita de várias formas e ângulos diferentes numa estória que ficará registrada para sempre no inquérito.”

“O autor da história deve gostar de loiros sarcásticos”, Steven esclarece com graça, “foi por isso que usou você na maioria das cenas. Isso será uma vantagem quando Chin o trouxer para o interrogatório.”

“Está mudando de tática, agora que ficamos sem pistas? O que houve com a tortura e as gaiolas de tubarões?”

O moreno afasta-se da porta, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos dando de presente a Danny a exata imagem de uma das histórias que ele havia lido no almoço, quando ficara sozinho no escritório por alguns minutos. “Não estou mudando nada. Você é minha melhor arma.”

A resposta rápida foi inevitável: “Ora, fui promovido? Isso significa que vai me idolatrar? Vai usar óleo lubrificante e dormir comigo de baixo do seu travesseiro?” Danny quase morde a língua ao perceber que o que acaba de dizer é bem parecido com uma cena escorregadia e quente que está salva em seu smartphone, carregada do líquido viscoso e também de algemas.  _O contexto, Danny, o contexto!_ – Williams tenta se repreender, mas o sorriso branco e charmoso do outro lhe acerta em cheio, e Steven lhe dá as costas, sem dizer mais nada. Isso é suficiente para o loirinho dançar os olhos novamente sobre o formato do amigo por baixo da camiseta azul-clara e das calças cargo imaginando quantos significados poderia encontrar para aquelas palavras. E, desta vez, a contemplação do loiro dura mais que alguns segundos. Ele balança a cabeça;  _Certo, isso também não aconteceu._  Enfia o rosto nos papéis de sua mesa, decidido a encontrar esse assassino que lê fanfictions e consegue escapar da melhor equipe de investigação do Havaí.

x

_“Estevan Maque-Gerrito.”_

Os quatro membros do Five-0 encaram Max Bergman com incredulidade. “É isso? Parece nome de personagem de novela mexicana”, Danny caçoa.

A fachada de Bergman não se altera, as brincadeiras de Williams eram raramente suficientes para seu humor discreto. E também não foram desta vez. “Eu não estaria tão certo. A vítima foi esfaqueada da mesma forma que o homem encontrado no beco na outra manhã, o que invalida este bilhete de suicídio que estava jogado ao seu lado,” o legista explica apontando para o pedaço de papel nas mãos do comandante. “Há também outros aspectos que coincidem com o crime do hibisco: o bilhete de suicídio, além de possuir caligrafia semelhante, foi escrito da maneira exata como me lembro de ter lido algumas semanas atrás em uma ficção amadora na página McDanno”, encerra calmamente sua análise.

Ultraje toma o detetive, e um dedo acusativo e traído é apontado para o legista: “Você sabia sobre aquelas histórias e nunca nos avisou?”

“Na verdade, a disseminação de estórias sobre um relacionamento romântico envolvendo o detetive Williams e o comandante McGarrett é de conhecimento notório”, Max permanece com o semblante plácido. O loiro está perplexo demais para formular qualquer outra acusação.

Steven intercede: “E do que mais você se lembra?”

“Todas as circunstâncias da ficção batem com o presente caso, porém os nomes não. A história queonde li sobre isso é McDanno, mas neste bilhete está escrito  _Estevan Maque-Gerrito_  e  _Wanny Dilliams_  ao invés do seu nome e o do detetive Williams.”

Chin não segura o riso e recebe o olhar emburrado do loiro. “A sonoridade é ótima”, justifica-se ao lado de Kono, quem balança a cabeça concordando.

“O _modus operandi_  é o mesmo, então por que o assassino mudou os nomes?” McGarrett considera, como se não estivesse vendo a expressão no rosto de Danny, que não entende como ele consegue simplesmente ignorar a revelação que Max fizera sobre o  _conhecimento notório_  das histórias pesadas de amor proibido entre eles.

x

_“Para sempre ao seu lado„_

    

       
_“― Não sei o que eu faria se você tivesse se machucado – Estevan sussurrou admirando o corpo perfeito do detetive._

_― Sem conversa,_ babe _, me beije agora!_

_Estevan obedeceu. ―_ Hm _... Você é tão gostoso, Wanny – deixou um rastro de saliva no pescoço do namorado. O homem maior quase não conteve a pressão em suas calças. Segurou a cintura estreita do loiro entre suas mãos e beijou as costas do namorado. Aquilo era perfeito, Wanny era perfeito. O traseiro apetitoso, redondo e os ombros largos tinham uma proporção perfeita, a coisa mais linda que o SEAL gostaria de lamber e provar. ― Ah, eu vou te [*] tão forte! – apertou seus quadris contra os do loiro._

_― Oh, Estevan, eu te amo, eu amo o seu [**]!_

_O moreno gemeu ao sentir a mão do parceiro tocando o [**], em troca ele apertou com força o mamilo do namorado e alisou o [**] do loiro-delícia. ― Wanny, me dê o [***]... – puxou o outro de frente para o colo. ― Eu quero o [***] agora! – sugou, deixando uma marca no peito do loiro._

_― [*]! – Danny gritou de prazer, agarrando os cabelos de Maque-Gerrito. ― Assim eu não vou durar! – Estevan sorriu e deitou o loiro sobre a cama. Abocanhou seu [**] sem aviso. ―_ Ah _! – Wanny gemeu contorcendo as costas lindas e suadas. O detetive era o homem mais gostoso que Estevan conhecia, e isso lhe acendia tanto que doía._

_― Wanno, eu vou te [*] a noite toda – o SEAL declarou. ― Eu preciso tanto do seu [!*] que eu posso explodir!”_

_(mcdannobitch_slash)_

_______________

_Legend:_

_[*] - CENSORED_

_[**] - UTTERLY CENSORED_

_[***] - PREVENTIVE CENSORSHIP - UNKNOWN WORD_

_[!*] - CONTEXT ERROR_

x

Steven movimenta os olhos contornando o desenho que as espáduas do parceiro formam descendo para a cintura esbelta e o traseiro firme. Danny possui mesmo uma especial  _proporção ombro-cintura_. O comandante força seus olhos para que deixem a visão hipnotizante após a leitura que acabou de realizar. A descrição não é chocante, para quem tem uma mente aberta como a sua. Na verdade, não é nem o sexo que chama a sua atenção na história, mas sim a ênfase com a qual seu parceiro é descrito – mesmo com a censura para o inquérito. No fundo, a realização é de que ele sabe do que se trata; ele está acostumado ao formato do loirinho, e muito. Só não havia colocado tudo isso em palavras. Deveria ter salvado algumas das fanfictions antes de Danny ter dado cabo da página na internet; mas isso não fazia diferença, pois ao que parecia, elas continuavam lá, apenas haviam mudado de McDanno para MaqueWanno – e diga-se que se Steven soubesse disso antes, já teria desbravado todo o site. As histórias também falam dele, afinal, seu interesse  _não está_  apenas na adoração pelo corpo do detetive compacto.  _Não mesmo_ – ele jura _._

O moreno volta a trabalhar na investigação, porém continua involuntariamente seguindo os gestos do amigo pelas paredes envidraçadas dos gabinetes.

Alheio ao colega na outra sala, o detetive Williams retruca ao telefone, caminhando de um lado para o outro, agitando o braço não ocupado, mais inquieto que o de costume: “Como assim  _fora de controle_? Eu pensei que você tivesse resolvido o problema!”

“Me desculpe, vocês têm fãs mais dedicados do que se imaginava!” Toast se defende, o receio de receber mais uma visita de Williams claro em suas palavras. “Menos de uma hora depois já haviam subido todas as histórias de volta. Eu passei a semana toda tentando bloqueá-los, mas eles mudaram o endereço e os termos várias vezes. Eu pensei que não teria problema, já que não estão mais usando os seus nomes reais”, oferece de forma desleixada como desculpa.

“Parabéns, você trabalha muito bem. Agora o meu apelido é Wanny, Wanny Dilliams!” o loiro retruca, indignado. “Eles só mudaram os nomes, Toast, mantiveram as mesmas histórias!”

“Qual é, eu fiz o que você me pediu. Ninguém sabe que são vocês. É só um bando de escritores num site amador, não precisa ser tão duro e cruel com os sonhos das pessoas.”

“ _Ah_ , você também está do lado deles agora?” o detetive sugere escandalizado, e tem certeza que vê McGarrett analisando seu traseiro da outra sala.

“Você é tira, peça logo pra proibirem o site se tá tão incomodado”, é a resposta contrita de Toast.

“Certo”, Danny tenta respirar pausadamente para se acalmar, “Esqueça. Pode esquecer,  _eu_  cuidarei disso”, e corta a ligação. “Quem mais eu posso chantagear?” começa a confabular. Ele espia e não enxerga o comandante no outro gabinete; acha-se idiota por ter imaginado –  _só poderia ter sido sua imaginação_  – a cena absurda de seu colega lhe checando por trás como nas estórias. Conclui que precisa dormir mais, que já está misturando as ficções com a realidade, horas mal dormidas imaginando o suor escorrendo do outro aparentemente mexem com a sua percepção. E é um crime outras pessoas além dele lerem sobre isso. O loiro pensativo tem um sobressalto quando o SEAL pigarreia surgindo da porta. Sem nem mesmo esperar, Steven informa que os suspeitos já estão aguardando o interrogatório e desaparece rapidamente, como se tentasse esconder o rosto.

Danny tem que admitir que isso lhe deixou intrigado. E que Steven _fica mesmo bem de branco, analytaMcW tem razão, ele deveria vestir esta cor com mais frequência._

Na ala adjacente do prédio está McGarrett. Ele observa pelo outro lado do falso espelho a pessoa sentada na sala de interrogatório, pergunta à Kono os dados do suspeito assim que Danny consegue lhe alcançar: Uma mulher de trinta e seis anos, pedagoga. O loiro começa a massagear as têmporas e a raiz do nariz compulsivamente. “Seu nome de usuária na página de fanfiction é  _Katsy-McD_ ”, a policial informa. “Escreveu a história sobre o assassino que deixa hibiscos. Ela tem álibi para a outra noite, e na hora do segundo assassinato, há pelo menos vinte estudantes que atestam que ela estava dando aula no colégio.

“É claro que sim”, Williams declara mostrando um sorriso amargo.

Steven suspira cansadamente: “É a professora de Grace”, esclarece. “Veja se ela recebeu alguma mensagem estranha ou qualquer outra coisa relacionada às histórias. Vamos ver o próximo suspeito.”

Na outra sala, Danny surpreende-se ao ver pelo espelho um homem de aproximadamente quarenta anos que está de pé aguardando ser interrogado. “Foi ele quem escreveu sobre o viril Estevan Maque-Guerrito e seu amante Wanny?”

“Na verdade, foi ela. E possui álibi”, Chin, ao lado dos dois na antessala, indica pelo canto do espelho falso a adolescente de quinze anos aflita que remexe as mãos aguardando sentada logo atrás. O homem na sala é seu pai e apenas a acompanha por ela ser menor de idade.

“Acho que é seguro dizer que não temos nada”, Steven conclui com desânimo. Dispensa o policial determinando o mesmo que pediu a Kono e volta a atenção para o loirinho ao seu lado. Danny está com a aparência cansada e gira o rosto levemente na sua direção, isso ressalta como seus cílios são longos e claros; o loiro passa a língua distraidamente sobre o lábio inferior, concentrado em seus pensamentos, sua visão direcionada aos braços cruzados do marinheiro. Os olhares dos dois pairam por alguns segundos um sobre o outro, até que se encontram.

Ambos imediatamente desviam.

“Eu vou,  _uh_ , ajudar Kono com o interrogatório”, escapa da boca do SEAL, que salta para fora da sala.

“Ah, eu... vou ajudar Chin”, Danny diz, igualmente nervoso, e sai pelo outro lado.


	3. Parte 3: Fiche-os, Wanno!

Em um dos becos da ilha, a luz dos postes clareia fracamente o furgão estacionado no canto escuro. Quem prestar atenção e se aproximar o suficiente pode enxergar a figura sentada ao volante com a atenção dividida entre a entrada do clube na outra rua e a tela do aparelho telefônico em suas mãos.

    

     _"[...] 'Deve existir um fã-clube praquele bumbum' – a testemunha disse durante o interrogatório quando viu a retaguarda do detetive loiro de Nova Jérsei. 'Limite-se a responder as perguntas' – Steven irritou-se. 'Tá brincando? Enquanto eu puder ficar olhando pra lá, me pergunte o que você quiser!' – e a testemunha voltou a secar o mencionado detetive – 'Continue aí, neném, continue aí' – ela falou baixinho sem tirar os olhos do traseiro de um Danny distraído que interrogava o irmão da vítima [...]"_

"Sabia que são aficionados pelo seu traseiro?" Steven pergunta ao colega acomodado ao seu lado no banco do carona.

"Por que você está lendo isso?" Danny tenta arrancar o celular da mão do comandante que havia se entretido nas últimas horas de tocaia navegando livremente pela página McDanno, restaurada depois de Toast ter sido liberado da função de sabotá-la. "Temos que acabar com essas histórias ridículas em vez de incentivá-las com  _cubos_!"

"São  _Kudos_ ", Kono, do banco de trás, corrige o loirinho.

O loiro arregala os olhos. "Ah, agora isso faz sentido!"

Kono balança a cabeça, sorrindo. Os quatro membros do Five-0 estão aguardando, já há algumas entediantes horas, a chegada do suspeito no estabelecimento da outra esquina.

O comandante volta a argumentar: "Várias destas ficções são muito bem escritas, algumas chegam a ser hilárias. Há também suspense e drama, como em um filme..."

"É, e sexo", Danny esclarece. "Já que está tão interessado, por que não lê algumas daquelas? Mostre pra ele, Kono, as de ' _bottom'_."

A havaiana acessa em seu próprio aparelho o marcador _bottom!Steve_. Com um sorriso de canto, confiante, o moreno aceita o celular da colega; e se arrepende. Não pensou que seria capaz de enrubescer nesta idade, depois de tudo o que já houvera passado em seus anos de treinamento. Após ler algumas palavras o SEAL não sabe se seria melhor esconder o telefone e deixar para checar o restante em casa. "Você anda lendo isso?" indaga à policial mais nova, as sobrancelhas juntas, apertadas, incapaz de afastar os olhos da tela.

O loiro espia o nome da história e dá de ombros. "Essa é uma das mais leves."

O comandante fita o parceiro entre cético e chocado.

Chin corta a conversa: "O suspeito acabou de entrar, está usando peruca cor-de-rosa e vestido preto", avisa com o binóculo ainda em posição. "Mas há muitas pessoas na portaria, se ele suspeitar será fácil fugir."

O detetive usa seu próprio binóculo: "Tem dezenas de caras com perucas rosa e vestido preto, como você o reconheceu?"

"O penteado, ele está usando uma tiara azul como na imagem da webcam que aquela garota ficwriter nos entregou." Danny reconhece que as habilidades de observação de seu pacato colega policial são excepcionais no quesito  _identificação de dragqueens_.

O comandante agita a cabeça, forçando sua concentração novamente para a missão a cumprir: "Vamos entrar sem fazer alarde, conseguiremos abordá-lo dentro do clube", os dois policiais e o detetive concordam. Kono e Chin descem rápidos do carro e seguem para a porta do clube. McGarrett aproxima-se lado a lado com Danny sobre o meio-fio. "Você leu mesmo aquela história?"

O loiro mira o parceiro de relance antes de atravessarem a rua, "Se você estava achando isso tudo engraçado por que não era o  _seu_  orifício acomodando objetos estranhos, saiba que está muito enganado. Gigantemente."

"Isso quer dizer que também há histórias sobre mim..." o SEAL considera, de uma maneira pensativa bem típica.

O loiro reconhece a expressão do marinheiro e interrompe a caminhada para encarar o outro, incrédulo: "Além de tudo o que está acontecendo, você encontra tempo pra essa sua mania absurda de competição? Você é inacreditável, Steven."

"Eu só estou curioso, e se você disser que não está, é mentira," Danny sustenta o olhar confiante do SEAL por alguns segundos. "Você leu aquilo tudo, não tente dizer que não. Também está curioso, não está?" Ele não vê, mas o detetive está se esforçando para não ficar vermelho, pois as afirmações de McGarrett estão totalmente, cem por cento, corretas.

"Eu não sabia que você era  _bi-curioso_ ", Danny arremata e vira-lhe as costas.

O outro apressa o passo para alcançar o parceiro. "Não. Eu quis dizer que estou curioso sobre as  _histórias_ ", esclarece, mas o loirinho continua caminhando em direção à fila que havia se formado diante da porta do clube, sem desacelerar.

Kono e Chin já estão retornando e vêm ao encontro dos dois. "O grandão na porta não nos deixou passar. Ele disse que precisamos de um mandado, ameaçou fazer um escândalo antes de nos deixar entrar."

"Faremos como ele quer, iremos levá-lo, por obstrução", Danny determina.

Chin balança a cabeça: "O suspeito está próximo da entrada, pudemos vê-lo pela porta. Se prendermos o segurança, ele saberá que estamos aqui. Até descobrirmos como ele realmente é sem a maquiagem e a peruca, já terá sumido de novo."

Um casal de mãos dadas, ambos fortes e altos como o SEAL, passa pelos quatro policiais neste momento. Os dois homens de mãos dadas giraram o pescoço admirando os belos membros do Five-0, e mais especialmente a retaguarda do detetive; o casal ignora a fila e caminha até o segurança, passando tranquilamente pela entrada.

"Esperem perto da porta. Nós iremos entrar," McGarrett retira o distintivo do cinto e agarra o antebraço de Danny, puxando o loirinho em direção à portaria. Manda que o colega esconda também seu distintivo, e quando os dois estão diante do segurança, o SEAL enlaça o braço sobre o ombro do parceiro e sorri.

O homem havaiano que mais se parece com um armário – e também Danny – ergue uma das sobrancelhas: "Este é um clube particular."

"Ouvimos dizer que é muito bom, não é mesmo,  _babe_?" Steven comenta sem soltar o loiro.

"Mesmo assim. Vocês só poderão entrar se forem convidados por um dos membros", é a resposta.

Steven avista os dois homens que haviam passado pela equipe antes de entrarem, então desce o braço até a cintura do loiro e umedece os lábios de maneira lasciva. O casal arregala os olhos – e o detetive está chocado demais para reagir. "Eles estão conosco, Manu," lá de dentro, o mais ruivo do casal avisa.

O segurança imediatamente dá passagem para Danny e Steven, de forma cordial. "Sejam bem vindos ao My-Me-Mine."

O marinheiro assente e entra no clube confiantemente, nunca descolando o seu corpo do parceiro. Para desviar sua atenção deste detalhe, Danny tenta focar a atenção no caso.  _O suspeito, procure o suspeito!_  Mas a pessoa de peruca rosa e tiara azul não está mais onde Kono e Chin indicaram. É o que o detetive consegue enxergar por sobre o ombro do enorme homem de calças apertadas e cabelos vermelhos que se aproximou e não deixa de admirar McGarrett. O outro, que usa uma camisa transparente, cerca Williams e sussurra algo ao seu ouvido:

"Temos um camarote, nós quatro podemos nos divertir."

Ele nem precisa abrir a boca para responder. Nesta hora, Steven já está esfregando o distintivo na cara do benfeitor que os convidou para entrarem no clube. "Estamos em serviço", diz secamente.

Mas o homem, embora surpreendido, continua ao lado do loiro. "Querido, eles têm algemas!" diz ao ruivo.

"Excitante!" o admirador de McGarrett comenta de maneira empolgada.

Ainda abalado pela proximidade, Danny tenta raciocinar. "Procuramos por Kali" pergunta, retirando as mãos do outro que lhe cercava do alcance dos botões superiores de sua da camisa.

"Deve estar no camarote," o ruivo ergue uma sobrancelha enfaticamente. Danny não gosta da ideia. Invadir o local onde o assassino-da-peruca-rosa estava se dando bem ocupava o topo do ranking das situações possíveis, porém menos esperadas, dentro daquela boate; e veja se não é exatamente isso o que McGarrett decide fazer. E sem reforço, é claro.

Assim que descobre em qual camarote o suspeito está, Steven avança pelas cortinas empunhando a arma, Danny esforça-se para segui-lo e oferecer a subestimada cobertura. Mas nenhum dos policiais esperava que um sujeito ainda maior que o segurança da entrada do clube estivesse acompanhando o suspeito. O homenzarrão salta de baixo do homem de peruca e choca-se contra o SEAL lançando McGarrett quase por sobre a cabeça de Williams. Por instantes, o loiro não sabe se fecha a boca para correr e acudir seu parceiro fazendo careta estatelado no chão, ou se mantém a arma apontada para o brutamonte.

"Não os perca, Danny!" Steven ordena firmemente. "Eu estou bem!"

O detetive obedece. Frequentadores do clube se aglomeram ao redor da bagunça, e o suspeito permanece orgulhoso atrás do parceiro titã, sorrindo largamente e afagando seu ombro. O homem gigante ignora a arma que Williams lhe aponta e vira-se para apanhar sua calça jogada no pequenino sofá do camarote. Steven começa a ficar de pé, aparentando dificuldade. Nem ele nem o homem-armário contaram que o loiro baixinho avançaria neste instante abraçando as pernas do grandão e erguendo-o sobre o ombro, jogando-o para trás como se quase não pesasse. O gigante perde facilmente o equilíbrio e desaba com o peso todo sobre o pescoço e as costas, ficando inconsciente instantaneamente. É a vez de o suspeito transvestido ficar boquiaberto – e Steven também.

Danny retira o distintivo do bolso e o joga para o homem da peruca, algema seus pulsos depois disso: "Você está preso."

O moreno mostra os dentes, impressionado, e faz sinal de aprovação ao parceiro – porém, a mão direita sempre segurando o ombro dolorido: "Bom trabalho! Fiche-o, Wanno", ignora a careta do parceiro. Danny traz o preso para o lado do moreno, balançando a cabeça ao ver o estrago. Os três seguem para a saída do clube.

"Eu pensei que tivesse quebrado o pescoço. Me faça um favor, sim? Já que não quer esperar pelo reforço, ao menos não banque o superSEAL sem antes checar a área. Olhe pra você, agora precisamos de uma ambulância!"

"Mas eu estou bem, foi apenas uma pancada no ombro, eu juro."

"A ambulância não é pra você. É pra checar o  _quase_  ataque cardíaco que  _eu_  tive ali atrás!" o loiro reclama. "Neandertal inconsequente, eu ainda vou ter um infarto por sua causa", resmunga.

Eles abandonam os limites do estabelecimento e os olhares sonhadores e cobiçosos das pessoas que ficam para trás.

x

Depois do show que o loirinho deu no clube aquela noite, Steven já sabe o que esperar quando pesquisa a página McDanno algumas horas depois. E ele não se desaponta, dezenas de histórias novas estão sendo postadas sobre a força e a capacidade do bem-apessoado detetive Wanny Dilliams – alguns ficwriters adotaram permanentemente os apelidos. É impossível não rir cada vez que ele lê aquele nome, mas isso dura pouco, somente até os momentos mais acalorados das histórias. Nestes trechos o comandante não acha graça, pois fica ocupado demais negando o fervor que cresce em seu estômago e desce cada vez próximo de uma região que não deveria se envolver com o parceiro loiro e compacto e amoroso e honesto e tantas outras características que Steven já sabe há muito tempo.

"Você ainda está dando  _kudos_  pra essas histórias eróticas?"

Steven pisca várias vezes e aperta os lábios, incapaz de retirar o computador portátil de seu colo. " _Uhu_...", morde o interior da boca tentando diminuir a intensidade das cenas o que acabou de imaginar enquanto estava preso na interessante leitura. Danny faz a volta na poltrona onde o comandante está sentado descansando o braço direito. De repente, somente a mordida não é capaz de acalmar a "imaginação" do moreno. O loiro está vestindo apenas um roupão. O menor da casa, por sinal.  _Talvez o menor da ilha_  – Steven sente gosto de sangue. Os dois encontraram os paramédicos na saída do clube, por insistência de Williams, e Steven conseguiu uma firme e desconfortável tala em seu ombro; resultado disso foi que Danny não aceitou deixar o parceiro passar a noite sozinho depois do violento tombo, exigiu dormir na casa McGarrett por precaução. O que os traz para este momento: um Danny seminu que acabou de tomar banho e desfila pela sala diante de um Steven em mais de uma maneira fisicamente impossibilitado de levantar e correr para o banheiro, por mais que ele quisesse.

Talvez seja efeito dos remédios, mas é exatamente sobre isso que o moreno acabou de ler:  _gotículas brilhando no peito exposto do loiro dourado deixando-lhe sem fôlego por alguns segundos_. O nó do roupão está perigosamente frouxo e caído ameaçando mostrar ainda mais do que está por baixo do tecido atoalhado que, francamente, pouco cobre do detetive nessa hora. Steven engole em seco.

"Está sentindo dor? Você tomou os remédios?"

O moreno força a atenção para a tela do computador. "Eu estou bem. Por que não vai se vestir?"

"Porque eu não trouxe roupas", as pupilas do marinheiro se dilatam. Se o loiro continuar passeando pela casa como uma de suas fantasias, ele não acha que conseguirá manter sua sanidade. Desde quando seu fetiche por abstinência de roupas nos cômodos da casa deixou de ter como modelo mulheres voluptuosas e passou a figurar com Danny no papel principal, isso Steven já não sabe mais. "Ei, olhe pra mim. Você não parece bem", o tom preocupado e macio daquela voz vibra em todos os cantos do corpo do moreno e o faz cerrar os olhos inspirando rapidamente. Ele se assusta, Danny arrancou o computador de seu colo como se pensasse que estivesse passando mal e precisasse de ajuda, mas os dois ficam parados.

O SEAL observa o rosto do loiro, por medo de olhar em outra direção, e o detetive observa sua virilha com a realização estampada na face.

Segundos. Os dois se encaram, eles procuram pela rejeição que não está lá. É o suficiente. O computador é lançado para a outra poltrona, e os dois para os braços um do outro. O beijo é violento e tem gosto de menta, e tem luta pelo controle, e tem tudo o que Steven cobiça. Ele está tão excitado que esquece a tala no ombro e agarra o parceiro no colo apertando a pele firme contra a sua, a pressão em seu ventre quente, seu interior a ponto de derreter. Danny retribui com a mesma avidez, o roupão já não existe mais e as roupas de McGarrett são dispensadas com igual rapidez. Eles buscam oxigênio, e recomeçam. É diferente das histórias, é mais nítido, mais completo, é real e está apenas começando.

Steven levanta carregando o outro em seus braços – é o que ele acredita que está fazendo –, só que o loirinho cai no chão, pois não havia se segurado o suficiente no pescoço do SEAL, e desata a rir: "O que pensa que está fazendo?" continua achando graça enquanto levanta ainda agarrado como pode ao marinheiro.

"Eu quero te levar pro sofá."

"E teve a brilhante ideia de me carregar? Sabe quantos quilos eu peso?" Danny termina de retirar o apoio da tala que está pendurado sem utilidade no ombro são de McGarrett. Percebe a olhadela do outro na direção do computador. "Ah, você ficou inspirado com as histórias", conclui. Aproxima-se enrolando os braços ao redor do comandante, eleva o rosto para ele. "Vamos lá pra cima, podemos levar o computador", dá uma piscada mordendo o lábio inferior, acentuando a malícia em sua expressão. O SEAL abraça o detetive por sobre os ombros, retribuindo o contato, precisando tocá-lo.

"Pensei que quisesse acabar com aquelas histórias," sussurra, aproxima seu rosto roçando o nariz até o ângulo certo para beijar novamente o loiro.

Danny observa os lábios que lhe estão sendo oferecidos e cerra os dentes. "Que se dane, agora eu quero testar todas elas!" O moreno sorri e aproxima sua boca da do outro, Danny completa: "Só que isso não vai acontecer enquanto você não ligar pra Catherine."

Steven trava na naquela posição. "O quê?"

"Não pense que eu vou cair na sua conversa como naquela história. Primeiro acerte as coisas com Cath, traimento duplo é coisa séria."

O comandante levanta a cabeça, incrédulo. "Não. Você  _não está_  comparando o meu caráter e a minha lealdade com aquela história de ficção," diz enfaticamente.

"Estou sim," Danny se afasta. "O telefone está ali," aponta para a mesinha de canto. O loiro apanha o computador que estava sobre a poltrona. "Quando terminar, estarei esperando lá em cima," balança o aparelho no ar. "Não demore, vamos fazer muito mais do que está na internet. Minha imaginação é  _ridiculamente_  criativa." E ele sobe as escadas, rebolando aquela traseira perfeita.

Steven suspira. "Ok." Apanha o telefone e disca rapidamente.

Fim


End file.
